Conventional doors are generally of the stile and rail variety or the flush variety. A stile and rail door is made up of several components, including stiles, rails and panels which are joined together with dowels or special corner joints. In comparison, a flush door may be constructed of either plywood or a steel skin placed over a perimeter frame with or without an interior core. The flush door is perceived by the public as a less expensive door than the stile and rail door and generally has less aesthetic appeal. Plant-ons or add-on panels may be attached to a flush door to give it a stile and rail appearance. Alternately, a stile and rail pattern may be embossed in the face of a steel door. Both the conventional stile and rail door and the flush door, as well as the add-on panels, are subject to warpage due to temperature differentials across the door and due to moisture absorption by the door. Also, plastic add-on panels are subject to melting deformation caused by the heat of the sun.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved door which is resistant to thermal and moisture deformation.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a laminated door having laminated add-on panels which simulate a stile and rail door.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a door having improved thermal insulative properties.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a door having increased strength.
Still a further objective of the present invention is the provision of a door with add-on panels, both of which include vapor barriers.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a door which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and aesthetically appealing.